


Endorphins

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the spleen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endorphins

## Endorphins

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. This is what happens when I go off the medication. BWA HA HA HA HA HA! (Hi Shannon.) Don't trust Mary, don't trust Ashinae, and definitely don't trust me. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

For the (Due South) inspiration for this story, check out http://cherrypopsicle.net/ds/fanfic/litp1.html

* * *

"Ow!" He banged into the wall as Blair pushed up against him, kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. With his shirt tangling his arms, he was powerless to really respond when Blair sucked hard beside his Adam's apple, sure to leave a mark. 

Blair let him go long enough to release his sleeves as he pulled off his own shirt. Jim took the opportunity to take control, swinging Blair up onto a convenient surface and working on his belt. 

"Not on the filing cabinet, please? What, you have some kinky office furniture fetish that I should know about?" It was the longest sentence either of them had managed since walking in the door. 

His reply was to pull Blair down again, leaving him against the bed with his pants and boxers around his ankles. A few quick tugs and they were both naked on the cotton sheets. 

The tug of war, interspersed with kisses and bites and wandering hands, was going perfectly until Jim's elbow unlocked and he slipped, falling suddenly on Blair's unprotected side. 

Jim was on his ass on the floor by the bed before he realized how he'd gotten there, rolling ungracefully off the bed as Blair reacted automatically. Almost regretting teaching him any self-defense moves, Jim pulled himself and his wounded pride onto an edge of the bed, ducking a random punch and barely catching what Blair was moaning. 

"Your spleen?" He asked, trying to make out the muttered words. 

"Yes, you moron! I don't have a spleen anymore, thanks to your wild sexual antics!" 

"Seeing a grown, naked man giggling on the floor is a pitiful sight, you know!" Blair yelled at him. 

Jim tried, he really, really tried, but he was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes and his stomach hurt. 

Blair flopped over until he landed on the floor. Crawling the three steps to where Jim was, he dragged him, still laughing, over to the bed. 

Jim was still laughing intermittently when Blair changed tactics. Laying Jim down on his back, he kissed his way down Jim's neck, chest, abdomen . . . . . . 

By the time he'd come, and Blair was patiently and lovingly stretching him, he'd stopped snickering, but then again he'd just had the orgasm of his life and still wasn't coherent. 

Hours later, he woke up feeling remarkably relaxed for someone who'd slept on Blair's old bed, barely big enough for one person. Blair, on the other hand, looked almost like he'd been assaulted. His hair was a mess, and putting a hand delicately over Blair's growing bruise, he could feel the heat as Blair's body tried to heal the damage he'd accidentally caused. 

Vowing to do better next time, Jim pulled him close again. Next time, maybe the floor would be safer. 

* * *

End Endorphins by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
